His Turk Ways
by Ryu Sayuri
Summary: Tifa nunca esperou se tornar uma vítima de um perseguidor. Enquanto os segredos dos perseguidores aparecem,Tifa tem que contratar um guarda-costas para proteção e encarar uma severa realidade da importância do amor VxT a fica não é minha, aviso no 1º cap.
1. Contratado

***~Importante~*: Gente, essa fic que vou postar é de uma das escritoras aqui do site, norte-americana denominada Jackman-fan. Ela me deu total liberdade contanto que eu deixe seu copyright. Portanto a fic é exclusivamente dela e todos os elogios devem ser feitos a ela ^.^.**

**Achei a história incrível e vou estar aqui traduzindo a vcs o melhor que puder, alterando o mínimo possível para não estragar a história ^.^-. Porque claro, sou mega fan de uma VinceXTifa x33 Espero que gostem!**

**Arigatou, Ryu-Sayuri~***

* * *

Uma explosão chacoalhou o Seventh Heaven até as raízes e Tifa voltou à realidade, longe do couro vermelho brilhante. Ela nunca soube que seu coração podia voar tão rápido como seus olhos buscando instintivamente, o local atrás do bar... Onde a cozinha estava... Onde a farinha branca rodopiava para fora do centro da explosão...

-Uh, Tifa? Eu fiz outra vez!- a fina voz de Yuffie surgiu da janela de pedidos. Uma ligeira tosse se seguiu, enquanto ela escapava do nevoeiro esfumaçado, com a mão cobrindo a boca e todo seu corpo coberto de pó branco.

Tifa não pôde ajudar, mas sacaneou a jovem ninja.

-Yuffie, você devia olhar pra si mesma. Parece um fantasma, - com essas palavras, a artista marcial dobrou-se rindo, soltando seu estomago ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas se empoçavam sem seus olhos.

Mesmo após seu dia horroroso, a ninja conseguia alegrar sua disposição.

-Isso não é engraçado! Qual é Tifa, - Yuffie queixou-se, batendo em si mesma para se livrar da poeira -Se você tivesse me ajudado, isso não iria acontecer. Tudo que eu tô tentando fazer é assar um bolo explodido!

-Explodido é a palavra certa para usar – Tifa soltou um riso abafado mais uma vez. Ela fez uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que Yuffie se atirou contra ela.

-O quê aconteceu com você?!

As duas mulheres desviaram a atenção para a porta aberta, piscando para protegerem os olhos da luz brilhante que entrava. Uma figura alta adentrou, e uma mão forte ergueu-se para apertar o cigarro entre seus dentes. Yuffie endireitou-se e apontou para ele.

-Cid Highwind, se você um dia ousar me desafiar falando sobre isso, Deus me ajude, eu vou chutar sua bunda!

O piloto parou por um momento, considerando as palavras dela antes que armasse seus braços desnorteadamente.

-Um fantasma! – ele choramingou, balbuciando e rodando o lugar, enquanto contorcia seus braços como cobras.

-Você só pode tá brincando, - Yuffie resmungou, batendo sua mão contra a testa branca; uma pequena nuvem de pó dispersando do local devido à força.

Tifa balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Cid, enquanto ele continuava com sua dança bizarra da chuva. Outra figura surgiu de trás dele e escorregou para dentro da sombra feita pela porta. Olhos rubros estudaram o estranho balanço, antes de rolarem por quase todo o crânio do atirador.

-Cid, se você chama isso de dança, então sugiro que você tenha aulas. – Vincent recomendou. Instantaneamente, Cid cessou sua dancinha e fixou os olhos no hospedeiro sombrio.

-Oh, então tá me dizendo que alguém como _você_ pode dançar? – o piloto inclinou a cabeça.

-Eu nunca disse que não dançava. Meramente, prefiro não fazer, - Vincent encolheu os ombros e andou a passos largos até um dos bancos de couro vermelho. Sem um segundo olhar, se estabeleceu contra a almofada e fitou os outros vaziamente.

-Então, isso quer dizer que eu não posso ver você sacudindo seu bumbum, Vinny? – Yuffie elevou a voz, um pequeno sorriso arrastando-se para sua face branca.

-Uma razão do por que eu prefiro não dançar. – o atirador rugiu.

Sua garra dourada subiu para cruzar com seu outro braço, o desafio brilhando em um pequeno fio de luz.

-Com licença, estou procurando por um Cloud Strife.

Novamente, Tifa olhou na direção da porta, ainda entreaberta. Aparentemente, Cid não sabia como fechá-las... Parado em pé, desocupadamente, estava um rapaz vestido em um terno de negócios, apertando um envelope na mão. Uma confusão marrom originava seu cabelo e olhos roxos examinavam o estranho local criticamente.

-Nós conhecemos um Cloud Strife, - Yuffie indicou alegre, escapando evasivamente do olhar de Tifa, e escorregando de volta à cozinha branca.

-Me desculpe, mas ele está viajando à negócios. Posso ajudá-lo? – Tifa assentiu gentilmente, fazendo seu melhor para não caçar a jovem ninja e esmagá-la mais tarde.

-Você é a Tifa Lockheart? – os olhos do homem se estreitaram.

-Sim.

Em um instante, o rosto do rapaz brilhou consideravelmente. Seu sorriso largo destacou-se na pele escura enquanto se aproximava. Tifa recebeu o sorriso entusiasmado com o seu próprio.

-Meu nome é Orlando, e sou um representante da Edge High School. Estou aqui para oferecer um convite ao time Avalanche.

Yuffie soltou um grito estridente da cozinha e fez uma careta quando todos olharam para ela através janela de pedidos. O sorriso de Orlando se alargou para a jovem ninja antes de retornar para Tifa.

-Este ano, os estudantes escolheram os heróis do planeta de acordo com o tema e como parte disso, eles estão perguntando se vocês fariam uma entrevista na escola. Tudo isso é explicado no convite. – Cuidadosamente, o rapaz estendeu o envelope, e Tifa o pegou gentilmente.

-Caso não tenha notado_ senhor_, parte do time não está aqui. – A espinha de Tifa arrepiou-se quando Vincent falou, seu rugido baixo; um aviso para o intruso.

-Ah Vinny, não seja tão rude, - Yuffie lançou uma boa resposta. A artista marcial asfixiou um sorriso de satisfação quando a cabeça de Vincent girou em direção a cozinha, seus olhos flamejantes estreitando-se com uma cólera inexplicável.

-É compreensível se todos vocês não podem fazer isso. Mas nós lhe demos quatro dias de aviso. Talvez possa ajudar, - Orlando disse em um tom fraco, sua voz crescendo suavemente em cada palavra dita. Tifa podia entender... Vincent era um homem misterioso, com profundos e incalculáveis segredos dentro daqueles olhos vermelho-sangue.

Ela piscou quando o atirador, cuidadosamente, retornou a olhar para o rapaz.

-Talvez isso ajude, mas eu não irei partilhar desse... Dever. Você terá o time Avalanche, ou a maior parte dele.

-Ah, qual é Vince, - Cid gemeu ao lado da porta, o canto de sua boca torcendo-se em um sorriso satisfeito.

-Pense em toda a diversão que você vai perder e...

-Todas as garotas que você não será capaz de ver! – Yuffie gritou de algum lugar da cozinha.

Mais uma vez, Vincent girou.

-Yuffie, você fica fora disso. – Voltando-se para Cid, ele inclinou a cabeça. –Isso também inclui você, Cid Highwind. Talvez não deva se intrometer nas minhas decisões.

Erguendo suas mãos, Tifa adiantou-se, esperando trazer paz para dentro de seu pequeno reino.

-Todos vocês, parem com isso. Se Vincent não quer ir, ele não vai! – Olhando na direção de Orlando, ela assentiu para a porta.

-Obrigada, eu irei ligar quando tiver a nossa decisão.

Orlando não desperdiçou tempo para ir embora, e depois de um breve momento, desapareceu nas ruas tumultuadas de Edge. Uma vez que ele se foi, a cabeça branca de Yuffie apareceu de novo na janela de pedidos.

-Ele era bonitinho, - notou antes de escorregar para longe das escadas.

-Então, Tifa, - Cid começou, finalmente fechando a porta para dar a eles paz da cidade movimentada. Com suas costas contra a madeira velha, inalou profundamente.

-Por que você chamou a gente aqui?

A artista marcial estremeceu, seus próprios braços a abraçando em conforto.

-Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Ela não soube explicar como Cid se moveu tão rápido. Em um instante, ele estava ao seu lado, colocando uma mão calma em seu ombro.

-Isso não tem haver com o Cloud, não é?

-E- eu não tenho certeza, - replicou suavemente, evitando o contato visual enquanto desejava que o chão a engolisse.

-Tifa, - Vincent disse em um tom baixo do lugar onde estava sentado.

-O que é?

-Alguém quase tentou me matar hoje.

A mesa rangeu onde Vincent se encontrava, ignorando qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Em um rápido movimento, ele estava na porta com uma mão contra a base da Cerberus. Ele ficaria bem em um filme de espião, tinha que lembrá-lo disso. Com os seus olhos sombrios e raivosos, ficou de costas para a porta; a cabeça inclinada para o lado caso qualquer um estivesse ofegando lá fora.

-E? – Cid sussurrou uma vez que ambos estavam ainda atentos no homem contra a porta.

-Eles quase conseguiram. Eu bati e apaguei alguns caras só pra ter certeza. – Ela riu nervosamente. –Yuffie está me fazendo companhia, mas eu não sei exatamente o que vou fazer agora. Eles podem voltar.

-Bem, eu tenho que trabalhar, então você sabe que não posso ficar aqui, mas e se eu te contratar uma proteção? – Cid pensou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Tifa afastou-se para encará-lo.

-Proteção?

-É, aí você não fica tão sozinha, - ele continuou fervorosamente –Quero dizer, Yuffie pode ser boa companhia, mas ela é uma princesa. Quem sabe quando ela tem que se mandar. Então, que tal se eu encontrar pra você alguém que pudesse ficar ao seu lado por todo o tempo?

-Eu acho que iria morrer, - Tifa resmungou. –Cid, nós não estamos contratando Reno e Rude se isso é o que está se passando na sua mente.

-Esses dois idiotas nem sabem dizer o que é certo e o que é errado, - o piloto concordou –Não, eu estava pensando... – ele saiu do caminho, virando-se ao redor até que Tifa seguisse seu olhar.

-Então Vincent, - Cid botou um dos seus sorrisos amigáveis. –Em quanto gil você está interessado?

Se eles estivessem em outra situação, Tifa teria rido. Vincent olhou para eles com uma manifestação rara de emoção que lhes dizia 'Você só pode estar brincando'. Com os olhos vermelhos arregalados, o atirador piscou.

-Como é?

-Tome conta de Tifa. Digo, você não faz nada de produtivo, a menos que eu não tenha escutado direito sobre isso... Você foi um Turk e sabe mais sobre assassinatos do que qualquer um. Você é perfeito. Tifa te conhece bem e nós confiamos em você com nossas próprias vidas.

-Estou tocado – veio a resposta seca. –Nunca pensei que você me via de um jeito tão elevado Cid.

-Nós te amamos! – Yuffie guinchou.

-Cale a maldita boca e volte pra lá! - Cid gritou de volta -Vai assar a droga do seu bolo!

-Eu não quero fazer, é para o meu coroa de qualquer jeito!

Tifa deu alguns passos à frente. Por uma vez, Cid teve uma idéia. Se Vincent fosse contratado para se tornar seu guarda-costas, ela não teria que olhar suas costas vinte e quatro horas por dia e as crianças não iriam questionar isso. Ela poderia viver a vida e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, enquanto Vincent podia ficar de olhos nas coisas. Ele notou um raro comportamento, mais rápido que os outros de qualquer maneira.

-Por favor Vince, eu preciso disso, - disse suavemente.

Ela assistiu com um rápido batimento de seu coração, Vincent inclinar a cabeça, os olhos suaves como se levasse tudo isso em conta.

-Considere-me contratado... apenas não... me pague.

Um sorriso de satisfação se formou nos lábios de Cid.

-Tudo bem! Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar!

* * *

**Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Deixem reviews para que eu passe pra escritora^.^. Brigada pela atenção!! **

**Ryu-Sayuri~***


	2. Levando o tiro

-Então, nós temos descrições desses bastardos, ou nós só vamos chamá-los de 'caras maus'? – Cid bufou, olhos azuis erguendo-se para Tifa em expectativa. A artista marcial perambulava atrás do balcão do bar, esfregando furiosamente contra a madeira com o que deveria ser considerado um trapo. Seus profundos olhos cor de mogno estavam focados no atirador, posicionado de maneira desafiante em frente à janela.

Nem mesmo ele havia notado que ela o fitava. Cid olhou entre Vincent e Tifa e aspirou até que a ponta do cigarro ficasse vermelho-flamejante.

-Tifa, você acha que eles vão voltar? – o piloto continuou, um redemoinho de fumaça ondulando-se de suas narinas quando exalava. Apoiando os pés sobre a mesa, inclinou-se para trás nas almofadas da cadeira e examinou Tifa impaciente.

-Quem sabe, - ela respondeu suavemente, seus olhos ainda atentos na forma imóvel de Vincent.

-Quando Cloud vem pra casa?

-Quem sabe.

A testa de Cid sulcou e seus dentes trabalharam furiosamente no cigarro entre eles.

-Você acha que Vincent vai dormir com você? - uma risadinha veio da cozinha e o piloto trocou um pequeno sorriso com a ninja. A forma esbelta de Yuffie apoiou-se contra a armação da porta, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, seus braços se dobrando enquanto sorria satisfeita para a parte de trás da cabeça de Tifa.

-Quem sabe.

Um rugido veio da frente da janela onde Vincent estava observando.

Talvez suas perguntas estivessem apanhando o atirador apesar de tudo... Os olhos rubros moveram-se quando Vincent se voltou com uma sobrancelha erguida; focou em Tifa que saltou do seu dia de sonhos.

-Tifa, - a voz monótona pareceu vibrar toda sua alma. –Você esteve limpando a mesma mancha durante cinco minutos.

Suas bochechas coraram, enquanto seu olhar vacilava e descia para o trapo, engasgando em um aperto.

Deixando o trapo cair, ela se distanciou um pouco.

-Desculpe, - disse suavemente. Vincent grunhiu em resposta e retornou seu olhar para fora da janela.

-Hey Vince, você não acha que tá levando isso um pouco à sério demais? – Cid franziu o cenho. -Quero dizer, não é como se eles fossem entrar diretamente pela porta. O bar tá fechado de qualquer jeito.

-Eu prefiro manter as coisas em ordem. Além do mais, assassinos não são pegos facilmente. Em especial, aqueles que eu pouco conheço.

-E o que isso quer dizer? – Yuffie gargalhou. -Você se torna conhecido dos caras maus Vinny? - a mesma mão que tinha golpeado seu rosto, alcançou os fios pretos para afastá-los dos olhos.

Cruzando os tornozelos, enquanto apoiava todo seu peso na passagem da porta, ela sorriu para as costas de Vincent.

-Eu me acostumei com as estratégias deles. Sou capaz de prever o próximo movimento que pretendem fazer.

-Eu estou tão contente de estar com você, Vinny. Não iria querer ser um cara mau, - Yuffie disse alegremente antes de dar um passo largo e empurrar Tifa para o lado.

-Me ajude a assar essa droga de bolo antes que eu exploda toda sua cozinha. Eu poderia jogar seu forno porta à fora, você sabe.

Tifa riu e vagarosamente, tomou a dianteira de Yuffie em direção a cozinha, deixando os homens meditando silenciosamente. Como sempre, Cid nunca fora um pensador quieto.

-Você vai tomar conta dela Vince?

-Eu não concordei com isso mais cedo? – ele ressoou, virando-se lentamente nos calcanhares e se retirando para onde Cid estava sentado. O atirador gemeu quando se sentou em uma cadeira, e sua armadura dourada tiniu sobre a mesa que os separava.

-Sim, mas eu tô preocupado com ela, só isso.

-Eu também.

-Não pense em nenhuma idéia engraçadinha enquanto vocês dois estiverem sozinhos. Eu poderia voltar e atirar em você bem no meio dos olhos com sua própria arma se eu encontrasse você fazendo merda, - Cid sacudiu um dedo para ele enquanto atrapalhava-se em seu bolso com a outra mão.

Depois de achar o pacote de cigarros, ele brincou com o plástico da caixa por um momento.

-Sua incapacidade para visar poderia provar ser sua fraqueza nessa questão em particular.

-Bundão esperto, - Cid resmungou.

Vincent piscou para o piloto austero.

-Bundão estúpido, - sussurrou tranqüilamente; as pontas de seus dedos em garra derivando contra o sol na madeira manchada.

O cigarro desfazia-se entre os dentes de Cid, o deixando cair quando sua mandíbula entreabriu.

O sorriso escondido de Vincent desapareceu tão rápido como tinha aparecido, e ele piscou inocentemente. O piloto, entretanto, tentou continuar a falar, mas sua voz aparentemente tinha ido. Sacudindo sua cabeça aturdida, ele saltou da cadeira e perambulou erroneamente em direção à porta.

-Eu vou- Eu vou falar com vocês mais tarde. E- Eu tenho algumas... Coisas que preciso fazer.

Uma explosão de ar quente do verão percorreu o bar frio quando a porta abriu, e Cid piscou para a inesperada exposição à luz do sol. Olhando de volta, permaneceu encarando Vincent sem piscar.

-Eu não acredito que você acabou de fazer uma piada. –Com isso, caminhou vigorosamente para fora e bateu a porta asperamente atrás de si.

Ninguém ouviu Vincent rir enquanto tirava formas ímpares com seus dedos dourados da mesa.

_Cid está certo... Eu preciso relaxar sobre isso. E não deveria iniciar Tifa com meus caminhos únicos._

Ele meditou. Vozes suaves saíram da cozinha, enquanto as duas mulheres falavam entre si e Vincent logo mergulhou na conversa delas. Curiosamente, circulou o balcão e se encontrou caminhando delicadamente para a cozinha.

Deslizou silencioso até a entrada para observar.

A segunda explosão da cozinha, veio sem aviso quando Yuffie apertou um botão verde piscante, sobre uma grande e clara batedeira. Uma golfada de farinha embaixo da tigela larga cobriu todos que estavam dentro do raio de explosão.

Infelizmente, quando Vincent voltou a abrir seus olhos, ele também estava coberto de pó branco. Olhando para baixo, sobre si mesmo, piscou para a cor cinza que se tornou seu uniforme de couro.

-Opa, - Yuffie sussurrou admirada, sua atenção ainda focada no dedo contra o botão causador da confusão.

Tifa tossiu enquanto a farinha começava a se estabelecer.

-E eu pensei que já tínhamos acabado com as confusões por hoje, - resmungou, virando-se ao redor e congelando na metade do passo. Lá estava Vincent, coberto da cabeça aos dedos de pó branco, com olhos desconcertados. Sem olhar para trás, Tifa silenciosamente deu um tapa em Yuffie onde pensou que fosse seu ombro.

-O que? – a ninja perguntou antes de o silêncio engolir ambas.

Enquanto os olhos rubros de Vincent erguiam-se para encontrar os de Tifa, Yuffie teve um ataque de riso. Mesmo segurando a risada, Tifa pôde sentir a humilhação radiando em volta do atirador.

Vincent era um cavalheiro, e não estava acostumado a acidentes e erros como esse. Ele preferiria não ser o motivo de riso, especialmente quando era de Yuffie.

Mesmo assim, ele estava cômico, Tifa recusando-se a rir. Seus olhos haviam ficado em contraste com o branco que o cobria e a emoção fluiu dentro de suas profundezas. Rapidamente, elas evitaram ser a coisa mais próxima dele, que finalizou como a batedeira.

-Com licença, - disse suavemente, desaparecendo rápido na curva. Ainda rindo histericamente, Yuffie não prestou atenção na fuga, mas certamente, Tifa prestou. Afundando seu próprio constrangimento, saiu com pressa da cozinha atrás dele, seguindo as manchas de farinha ao longo do piso de madeira até o andar de cima.

Não foi difícil achá-lo, já que ele não havia tentando se esconder. Vincent estava em pé, rígido no canto mais distante do corredor, suas costas apoiadas contra a parede e os braços cruzados pesadamente em seu peito. Com passos hesitantes, Tifa aproximou-se dele, pensando em como não era tão silenciosa quanto ele.

Orbes vermelhos se ergueram e lampejaram para observá-la enquanto se aproximava, sua forma imóvel e o olhar quase teatral a fazendo vacilar.

-Hey, Vince, - ela sorriu para ele.

-Um tanto interessante, não é? Yuffie não pode cozinhar nada louvável. Você sabe, não precisa desaparecer desse jeito. Não é como se você tivesse matado alguém que era inocente.

-Eu já fiz isso Tifa.

A artista marcial piscou algumas vezes, mas continuou pressionando, determinada à trazê-lo de volta para a luz.

-Você pode tomar um banho, tem um banheiro logo nessa porta ao seu lado, - ela assentiu na direção da porta de seu próprio quarto próximo dele. O atirador nem mesmo seguiu seu olhar. Suspirando, estendeu uma mão para coçar a cabeça.

-Vai me contar o que ta te preocupando Vince?

-Eu acreditei que isso fosse uma explosão feita pelos seus perseguidores, - ele disse suavemente, ainda bravo o suficiente para não manter contato visual com ela.

-Tá tudo bem, todo mundo comete erros agora e de novo, - ela ficou diretamente na sua frente; freando seus dedos depois de estenderem-se e limparem a farinha do rosto dele.

-Eu estou lidando com uma vida, não posso cometer um erro, especialmente quando essa vida é sua, - sussurrou. Rapidamente, sua mão estendeu-se à frente.

-Estou falando demais, minhas desculpas.

Tifa parou. Erguendo a mão, envolveu o rosto dele para segurá-lo na sua frente, sentindo seu sangue borbulhar por baixo da pele.

-Vincent, bote pra fora já. Fale, droga! Pare com esse mau- humor e se divirta por uma vez. Eu odeio isso! – Suspirando com frustração, inclinou-se para frente e pressionou sua testa contra o ombro dele.

-Eu odeio isso, - repetiu com firmeza.

Inesperadamente, todo o prédio vibrou de repente com outra explosão que forçou as orelhas da artista marcial lamentarem depois.

Vincent se virou ao mesmo tempo em que o som balançou as paredes ao redor deles, forçando Tifa para o canto enquanto pedaços de escombros caíam nas costas dele, acumulando-se no chão.

Um calor queimou seus sentidos enquanto a mente confusa de Tifa lutava para compreender tudo que havia ocorrido. Muita fumaça dançou pelo corredor e Vincent se manteve perto dela, seus olhos furiosos lançando-se para trás, examinando a extensão do estrago.

-Yuffie! - Tifa gritou, lutando para passar da estrutura forte e inclinada de Vincent. A garra ergueu-se para apertar o pulso dela, retraindo-se devagar devido a repentina pressão.

-Venha comigo, - ele rosnou antes de puxá-la em direção as escadas, somente para encontrá-las arrancadas. Derrapando até parar, Tifa quase caiu dos quatro metros que existiam sem a escada se não fosse pelo insensível aperto que Vincent mantinha em seu pulso. Olhando para trás, na direção dele, ela afastou-se; arrancando o pulso à força.

-Eu tenho que achar Yuffie! - retrucou antes de pular sobre a pilha de tábuas lascadas que uma vez fora uma grandiosa escadaria. Sentindo uma dor subir pela perna, ela estremeceu, mas continuou pela neblina de calor, procurando freneticamente pela amiga. Os gritos de Vincent desvaneciam-se atrás de sua cabeça enquanto arrastava-se para a cozinha, piscando com os olhos cheios d'água. O fogo se embaralhou nos seus pés quando ela oscilou adiante, até que alcançou a caverna que era a entrada da cozinha.

Seu estômago gelou e com as mãos em forma de garra, afastou a madeira quebrada e o metal.

-Yuffie, agüenta aí! - gritou, tossindo logo depois para a quantidade enorme de fumaça. Uma mão veio sobre seu ombro, mas ela nem mesmo cedeu. A mão firmou-se em um aperto e a girou, forçando-a a ficar face a face com um homem mascarado, um plástico branco escondendo seus traços dela.

-Tifa Lockheart, seu tempo acabou.

Uma pequena pistola ficou diretamente entre seus olhos, a escuridão do cano era assombrosa. A trava de segurança estalou e Tifa esperou pelo fim. Mas ao invés disso, um flash rubro a envolveu e o som do tiro ecoou pelo prédio em chamas; ela não sentiu dor e nem a morte. Na verdade, sentiu um enorme peso cair sobre si e a cor rubra se intensificar. Agarrando a frente da roupa de Vincent para mantê-lo equilibrado, olhou para ele completamente horrorizada.

Vincent Valentine tinha levado o tiro.


	3. Humildemente por cima

As unhas de Tifa cravaram-se profundamente no couro usado enquanto Vincent caía em sua direção, seus gritos frenéticos de alguma maneira o trouxeram de volta para a realidade, aterrissando nas orelhas surdas.

Olhando o topo da cabeça do atirador a ultrapassar, ela engoliu a umidade de sua língua. O homem mascarado a observava com os olhos frios sem piscar.

-A vida dele foi desperdiçada por algo tão lixo como você – bufou, erguendo a pequena arma mais uma vez para a testa de Tifa.

Tremendo, o olhar da artista marcial baixou de volta para Vincent, as mexas negras derramando-se para obscurecer sua face. O empurrando para mantê-lo em pé, Tifa grunhiu quando o metal gelado roçou em sua barriga nua. Não se permitindo ofegar, a guerreira piscou assombrada quando a cabeça do atirador se ergueu lentamente com uma cor rubra em chamas, e raiva. Focalizando nela, seus olhos piscaram pesadamente quando a trava de segurança estalou outra vez.

-Encontre Yuffie, - ele rugiu antes de se voltar para o intruso com uma perna erguida até que a ponta de sua bota se enfiasse ao lado do homem.

A pura força da manobra de Vincent mandou o rapaz mascarado cair direto sobre os escombros, as lascas de madeira cortando suas roupas e a carne desprotegida por debaixo. O homem uivou em agonia enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, grossos pedaços de madeira alojados profundamente dentro de suas coxas e braços.

Olhando uma última vez para Vincent, que já se aproximava do homem cheio de lamúria e fúria, ela também girou no lugar para retornar à cavar por Yuffie. Sua garganta apertou-se com a fumaça negra enquanto removia os destroços, empurrando os escombros e obtendo cortes ao longo do caminho por causa do metal quebrado e madeira combinada. Fitando o ar nebuloso, ela tossiu asperamente.

-Yuffie? Onde você está? – Cobrindo a boca, Tifa parou próxima do refrigerador, o deslizando para baixo, o qual era sólido como o chão. Atrás de si, uma arma soou e instintivamente hesitou. Quem atirou dessa vez?

-Tifa!

Olhando adiante, uma pilha de tábuas se moveu e a pequena estrutura de Yuffie apareceu enquanto os pedaços caíam no chão. Correndo apressada até a amiga, Tifa abraçou a ninja intensamente, as lágrimas limpando pequenas porções de seu rosto. –Você está bem! – ofegou, espremendo-a mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

-Desculpa, mas não podem se livrar de mim facilmente, - Yuffie sorriu nervosa, pulando quando a madeira desabou do teto para cair ao lado delas.

-Você pode andar? – Tifa perguntou, observando o talho que atravessava a bochecha direita da ninja com o cenho franzido.

-Tirando alguns cortes e machucados, eu tô bem. Mas vamos dar o fora daqui antes que todo o prédio entre em colapso, - Yuffie soluçou, tossindo depois com um punho cobrindo a boca.

-Vamos, - Tifa concordou antes de apertar a mão da amiga e puxá-la cuidadosamente através dos escombros. Focando a saída delas entre duas tábuas caídas, ela ignorou todo ao redor. O som do fogo faminto consumindo tudo na sua passagem tornou-se meramente um zumbido suave e até mesmo a tosse rouca de Yuffie se tornou nada mais que um sussurro.

Fazendo uma careta, Tifa empurrou com o ombro uma das tábuas para longe da passagem, sentindo o fogo lamber a pele exposta de seus braços.

Tombando sobre a passagem da cozinha uma vez mais, a artista marcial empurrou a jovem ninja por ela antes que deslizar a si mesma para fora, ofegando por ar puro na horrível bagunça. Enquanto rastejava por baixo de duas vigas de aço, sua voz escorregou para fora dos lábios em um grito. As chamas começaram a tragar sua carne quando tentava sair com dificuldade por detrás do bar, mordendo seu lábio para manter-se calma.

-Tifa, vamos! – Yuffie gritou. No entanto, Tifa não pôde localizar a ninja. O medo se formou no fundo de seu estômago quando correu mais adiante, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como uma saída. A fumaça borrou sua visão, e seus pulmões apertaram-se em cada trabalho de respiração enquanto as mãos cortadas tateavam pela fumaça em esperança de agarrar alguma orientação.

"Eu vou morrer aqui," Tifa pensou temerosamente enquanto procurava por seus amigos. Tropeçando pelas ruínas do Seventh Heaven, piscou quando Vincent pareceu sair de lugar nenhum. O tempo se tornou lento com ele correndo até ela, seus olhos vermelhos focados e determinados enquanto as chamas estendiam-se ao redor dele.

Sua boca pareceu estar se movendo, mas Tifa, ainda, não havia escutado nada mesmo com ele alcançando o seu lado.

Focando nos lábios pálidos à cima do colarinho da capa, ela piscou enquanto os sons se apressavam de volta para sua cabeça.

-Tifa, venha comigo, - ele rosnou, olhando para longe e examinando o que ela havia pensado poder ser uma possível saída. –Yuffie está a salvo lá fora, - adicionou, como um pós-pensamento. Sua mão enluvada se esticou e encontrou o pulso dela de novo enquanto ele começava a se mover.

Assustada e cansada, Tifa tropeçou pelo caminho atrás dele; muito confusa. Ela não estava indo na direção certa?

Vincent virou o olhar para Tifa, franzindo o cenho para o seu estado e ele havia entendido que não poderia fazer nada antes deles irem lá para fora. Olhando adiante, sua testa sulcou para a próxima janela, a vidraça ainda estava surpreendentemente intacta. Isso não pretendia ser seu plano de fuga, mas devia servir. Diminuindo a velocidade, ele libertou Tifa do aperto e ao invés disso, envolveu seu braço em torno da cintura dela, seus dedos segurando a capa para mantê-la ao redor da artista marcial.

-Segure-se, - ele disse humildemente antes de lançar a si mesmo para frente, levando Tifa com ele. Abaixando repentinamente a cabeça, seu ombro chocou-se com o vidro grosso, estilhaços voando ao redor deles enquanto a gravidade mandava seus corpos caírem sobre a calçada do outro lado. Apertando o braço na cintura de Tifa, ele a puxou contra si mesmo, enquanto suas costas encontravam a calçada dura em uma saudação feroz. Grunhindo com o impacto, ambos derraparam até parar na borda dela. Sirenes gemeram com a chegada do time de bombeiros, homens apressando-se em apagar as chamas mesmo com Vincent sabendo que não haveria mais nada do Seventh Heaven.

Levantando o olhar para o prédio dominado, foi então que o telhado finalmente esmigalhou-se, se chocando com os dois andares em um amontoado de madeira e metal.

Soluços embaixo de seu queixo o assustaram de sua reverência e o aperto dele suavizou-se na artista marcial. Endireitando-se, ele também empurrou Tifa para uma posição sentada ao seu lado, os olhos treinados examinando o estrago feito. A pele dela estava manchada com bolhas queimadas enquanto cortes filtravam sangue fresco ao longo dos braços e pernas. Tudo iria precisar de atenção médica, e Vincent somente conhecia um possível lugar que poderia mantê-la a salvo e sobre cuidados.

-Tifa, - disse suavemente, abaixando a cabeça para ver o rosto curvado dela. –Nós temos que ir embora daqui antes que os problemas apareçam. Eu sei de um lugar onde podemos ficar para passar a noite. Yuffie está a salvo e parece, entretanto, que ela foi procurar por Cid na esperança de que ele possa levar você e a mim para Kalm. Você estará segura lá.

-Ah Vince, - Tifa lamentou-se enquanto seu corpo sacudia com soluços. –Tudo está perdido.

-E tudo pode ser encontrado de novo. Seu bar estará restaurado em breve, mas aqui não é seguro. Os... Homens sabem do Seventh Heaven e agora que ele está destruído, eles vão procurá-la mais intensamente.

Os olhos de Vincent ergueram-se para o homem com vestes anti- fogo que se aproximava.

E voltando a fitar Tifa, ele se levantou puxando a capa debaixo dela.

-Venha, nós temos que ir. – Se esticou para achar a mão dela, e a pôs de pé levando-a rapidamente para longe do rapaz que gritava.

-Denzel e Marlene... E as crianças? – Tifa resmungou, andando lentamente enquanto Vincent a conduzia para uma curva, em um beco privado. Latas de lixo esparramadas pelos lados e jornais velhos rodopiavam em pequenos tornados de vento enquanto eles se moviam ao longo da pequena faixa.

-Eu ligarei para um amigo e eles irão tomar conta das crianças. Elas não estarão seguras conosco. – Vincent replicou, olhando de volta para Tifa expectante.

Ela diminuiu o ritmo consideravelmente, podendo vê-la mancar. Embora os cortes não fossem perceptíveis, seu tornozelo roxo dizia o contrário. O peito de Vincent subiu com um suspiro e ele parou para esperá-la até que o alcançasse. Uma vez estando lado a lado com ela, que continuava a resmungar incoerentemente, o atirador se abaixou e a arrancou do chão. Um ofego assustado escorregou para fora dos lábios dela enquanto suas mãos subiam instintivamente para agarrar a capa dele. –Desculpe, - ela deu um sussurro fraco.

-Você está experimentando um trauma, não se desculpe, - Vincent grunhiu e retomou sua caminhada rápida mais uma vez.

-Onde nós estamos indo? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele curiosa.

-Para minha casa.

-Você vive em Edge? – A surpresa na sua observação fez com que ele risse.

-Sim.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Há um tempo, - Vincent deu de ombros. Como uma rua movimentada se aproximava no fim do beco, de repente ele se virou para outra estrada abandonada.

-Onde?

-Você irá ver...

-Por que você não me disse? – ela insistiu, o fitando furiosa.

Atrás do colarinho da capa, Vincent conteve um sorriso satisfeito.

-Eu prefiro meus... momentos silenciosos. Além do mais, Yuffie teria aprendido sobre minhas caminhadas e teria vindo me incomodar de novo.

-Você tá certo nisso, - Tifa suspirou.

Rondando outra curva, o atirador inalou alto quando se aproximou da própria casa. Depois da derrota de Kadaj e sua gangue, Vincent tinha começado a respeitar a necessidade de contato humano e por pura estupidez ou genialidade, comprou uma casa bastante grande ao longo dos subúrbios de Edge.

Porque a casa, no seu interior, era fresca, os arredores quietos, pois estavam vazios e Vincent estava contente com o isolamento. Na verdade, a casa era um pouco mais do que ele queria e muitos dos quartos não eram utilizados. Mas isso o lembrava da mansão; a qual foi uma das maiores razões do atirador silencioso fazer tal compra.

A casa histórica iluminou-se adiante, toda dominada pela luz e mais uma vez debaixo do volume de tijolos, Vincent ficou em paz. Ele preferia as sombras a o brilho da luz, por elas esconderem mais do que exporem.

Pulando os dois degraus da varanda da frente, o atirador baixou Tifa cuidadosamente para procurar pelas chaves nos bolsos. Enquanto revistava, seus olhos vagaram para a artista marcial que o fitava em choque.

-O quê? – ele bufou, piscando quando seus dedos chocaram-se com algo liso e duro.

Puxando a chave para fora, ele escorregou-as para a fechadura e virou seu pulso.

-Você ganhou uma casa, - ela sussurrou, os olhos viajando pela madeira esculpida e os tijolos bem posicionados. Seus dedos esticaram-se e correram ao longo da murada antes de retornarem ao seu lado.

-Sim, ganhei, - concordou. Com um suave empurrão, a porta girou e ele esperou impacientemente que ela entrasse. Quando ela fez uma apressada tentativa para entrar na residência, Vincent sinalizou o braço para a porta. –Por favor, eu preferiria que você entrasse para ver a parte de dentro.

Ela sorriu para ele e delicadamente andou pelo limiar, um ofego apressado saindo da sua garganta no processo. Vincent, no entanto, não prestou atenção no que a havia atordoado e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Andando à passos largos para a grandiosa escadaria à sua direita, o atirador ficou ao pé dela esperando que Tifa o seguisse.

-Vince, esse lugar é lindo! – ela continuou, mancando para a outra parede examinando a grande lareira de mármore. Cadeiras de couro adornavam o chão de madeira o circundando no mesmo momento em que das janelas vazava a luz do sol por toda a sala. Vincent sorriu satisfeito enquanto Tifa vagava pelo cômodo extraordinário antes de perambular para a sala de jantar, o que, também, não foi difícil. Nem mesmo uma parede separava as duas salas.

Ela voltou-se para olhá-lo, diversão cintilando em seus olhos. –Como você fez pra pagar por tudo isso?

-Eu acredito que tenho um emprego, - Vincent bufou.

-Isso é incrível, e eu nem vi tudo ainda. – Sua face se suavizou e fios de lágrimas desceram pelo rosto.

Percebendo que o passado a estava alcançando, Vincent assentiu para as escadas. -Eu irei lhe mostrar seu quarto se quiser. Talvez você queira se refrescar e a ajudarei com essas feridas.

Tifa assentiu para ele e cuidadosamente mancou para cima dos degraus. O atirador a assistiu ir antes de puxar seu telefone, uma vez que ela estava fora de visão. Outro pequeno adorno que ele havia comprado – um celular; embora ele mal usasse essa coisa estúpida. Cloud era o único que tinha seu número. Se Yuffie recebesse isso, sua vida mudaria drasticamente.

Discando um número familiar, Vincent o segurou na orelha e começou a andar. Enquanto o chamado continuava, ele olhou para baixo pela primeira vez, onde a bala feriu seu bíceps esquerdo. Trocando o telefone para sua garra, ele cutucou o buraco; agradecido pelo sangramento ter cessado e a dor ter se tornado uma simples sensação entorpecida. Com a ajuda de suas entidades, a ferida iria se curar a tempo. Vincent não tinha tempo para estar preocupado com o seu próprio bem-estar.

A vida de Tifa estava na estaca, e isso era o que importava mais. Retornando para sua ligação, o atirador franziu o cenho para o constante chamado até que –

**-Tseng falando.**

Vincent sorriu satisfeito. -Tseng, acredito que você ainda está em débito comigo.

**-Vincent Valentine. Já faz um tempo não é? Você finalmente me liga para que, talvez, eu possa limpar meu débito? Nos resgatar de Kadaj não é questão para se rir. Eu fiquei surpreso quando você não aceitou minha oferta para prestar serviços em primeiro lugar. Então, por que você ligou?**

Vincent riu sombriamente. –Eu preciso de você como babá.

**-O que você acabou de dizer?**


	4. Um novo visual

Lentamente, Tseng escaneou ao redor enquanto sua testa se franzia em frustração. De todas as tarefas... babá não devia ser uma delas. Uma mão delgada veio para descansar em cima de seu ombro, os dedos espremendo o tecido do terno. Torcendo sua cabeça, ele franziu o cenho para o sorriso doce de Elena.

-Nós devemos isso a ele, - ela disse suavemente, assentindo na direção do prédio através da grama. O brilho alaranjado do sol poente moldava longas sombras sobre os tijolos desgastados, e a porta fechada e escura, ameaçou Tseng para bater- em- retirada... e ele que pensava que a matriz da Shinra era enervante.

-Eles são crianças, - advertiu. –Rufus não ficará satisfeito.

-Nah, crianças são fáceis! Eu amo elas! - Reno gritou, forçando um estremecimento agitar os traços fortes de Tseng. Observando a loura passar, ele fitou a cabeça vermelha.

-Somente porque você age como uma, - Rude interveio, olhando de relance na direção de Tseng com um tom exasperado. Ele caminhou para situar-se próximo de seu detestável colega com os braços tensos, dobrados atrás das costas.

Reno ignorou a réplica do parceiro e encheu-se de orgulho, passando deles para ficar diretamente na frente da pavimentação rachada que conduzia às portas intimidadoras. -Então, Denzel e Marlene, - ele murmurou antes da ponta de seu sapato arrastar-se pelo seixo da calçada.

-Eu pretendo trazer as crianças para Rufus. Nós seremos capazes de tomar conta dos dois e dele, - Tseng insistiu, franzindo a testa para as idiotices descuidadas de Reno enquanto a cabeça vermelha escorregava os pés pelo chão, um rangido seguindo-se a cada movimento.

-Isso vai ser fácil. Você se preocupa demais, - Reno deu um sorriso largo, olhando para cada um dos seus camaradas do turno.

-Eu estou com medo do por que Vincent Valentine pediria tal trabalho, - Elena suspirou, seu pulso se erguendo para que ela pudesse ver o pequeno relógio preso nele.

-Eu concordo, - Rude adicionou, empurrando os óculos de sol para cima da ponte de seu nariz.

-Hey, - o ruivo disse animadamente. - A pequena aranha...

Os outros gemeram alto. Reno já era um exemplo de caso difícil para se lidar... eles não precisavam de mais nenhum problema. No que Vincent Valentine os mandou entrar?

* * *

Vincent olhava sem piscar para a garra erguida, as digitais douradas curvadas em um punho, preparando-se para bater contra a madeira escura. Diretamente do outro lado; Tifa estava chorando com os olhos saltados, um soluço ocasional saindo sorrateiramente por debaixo da porta. O peito do atirador levantou-se para outra entrada de ar enquanto preparava a si mesmo para encarar algo que ele preferia evitar... emoções.

-Tifa, - chamou baixo, desafiando bater na madeira com força antes desprezível. Os soluços além da porta cessaram instantaneamente, e ele sentiu seus músculos se prenderem. –Nós temos que cuidar dos seus machucados, - continuou.

_Na próxima vez, não vou por trancas nas portas_, - ele jurou, olhando de relance para a mão dourada com um novo ódio. Dando alguns passos para trás até que estivesse pressionado contra a parede do corredor, Vincent se preparou para derrubar a porta. Tifa estava ferida e a sua segurança estava nas mãos dele, pois Cid lhe entregou o dever de protegê-la. Ele não poderia vê-la morrer porque tinha recusado a agir. Tencionando os ombros, o atirador se agachou para arremeter-se naquela direção e quase tombou no chão quando a porta adiante se abriu. Piscando, ele endireitou-se e com um leve constrangimento, assentindo respeitosamente.

-Tifa, - notificou, mantendo o olhar flamejante sobre a face corada dela. Hesitantemente, ele ergueu a garra para ela e engoliu qualquer umidade restante de sua língua. Os olhos escuros baixaram na direção do punho enluvado, o fitando atentamente... por acaso havia crescido outro dedo? Olhando entre ela e seu braço dourado, piscou. -Suponho que você pegue isso, - ele disse suavemente.

Os braços de Tifa ergueram-se para envolvê-la enquanto quebrava sua atenção da armadura dourada para fitá-lo. –Eu não tenho não, - ela replicou, e cuidadosamente retirou-se de volta para o quarto de hóspedes. Sua mão se estendeu em direção à porta e deu um tapa leve para fechá-la sem se preocupar em acompanhar a armação da mesma.

Instintivamente, Vincent pisou à frente e preveniu que isso se tornasse uma barreira, a garra erguendo-se para parar a porta. O impacto a fez ranger, e ela vibrou até cessar. Tifa ignorou o sinal de que ele havia entrado e caminhou através do quarto, para as largas janelas panorâmicas.

Olhando na direção do horizonte desanimador, um suspiro quebrou a tensão entre eles.

Vincent, ocasionalmente, trocava um pé pelo outro, sem quebrar o silêncio gelado que circundava o quarto.

_Ela deve fazer o esforço para vir até mim, não posso ir até lá. Se ela deseja lamentar-se em dor, então assim será._ Ele estremeceu diante do pensamento, admirando quão frio seu coração realmente era. Essa era Tifa, uma querida amiga e um pilar de força para todos que a conheciam, mas sua força não suportaria tanto. Se Vincent tivesse que ser o único para segurá-la quando ela caísse, ou ao menos por enquanto, então ele o faria.

Sacudindo a cabeça para a confusão de pensamentos, o atirador elevou seu pé do chão. O estalo das botas douradas contra a madeira, fez com que a cabeça dela girasse para assisti-lo rigorosamente. Vincent ignorou seu olhar e em vez disso, observou as queimaduras ao longo dos braços e pernas, carne quente e vermelha aparentando uma incandescente agonia. Mantendo o olhar vigilante de Tifa no canto de sua visão, a mão enluvada seguiu para o lado e agarrou a base da Cerberus a removendo do coldre. A artista marcial endureceu enquanto Vincent fluidamente, moveu a pesada pistola pelo ar entre eles até mandá-la cair sobre o peitoril da janela, com o estalo da corrente contra a parede embaixo.

De novo, a mão enluvada esticou-se para o coldre, cavando fundo onde o cano da Cerberus costumava descansar. Sua testa franziu quando a mão cessou, agitando-se ali dentro e cautelosamente retirando uma esfera verde de materia. A rolando pelos dedos para examinar todos os ângulos, ele voltou sua atenção para Tifa. –Aqui, - disse de maneira suave, levantando o punho protegido até que a palma dourada estivesse exposta para o teto.

Segurando a esfera verde, o atirador a baixou dentro da garra, sentindo a sensação quente de poder oscilar pelo metal e por dentro da carne, enquanto a pequena bola dissipava-se em nada.

A energia correu apressada e quente por suas veias ao mesmo tempo em que a materia procurava freneticamente por uma saída; atirando-se sobre seu corpo em rápidas espirais. Piscando de volta para o novo estado de consciência, Vincent deu um passo à frente e esperou por uma reação de Tifa.

Ela apenas recuou enquanto o assistia, olhos receosos para o velho truque. Erguendo sua garra para o antebraço dela, as digitais douradas flexionaram-se antes que a palma fria se pressionasse contra a pele irritada.

A materia era gelada por um breve momento, surpreendendo os sentidos dele até que realizasse a saída. Empoçando-se dentro do punho enluvado, a energia o deixou sem um segundo olhar.

Suspirando, Vincent se moveu para trás e estudou a pele avermelhada. Como ele havia esperado, a materia tomou conta e lentamente, os cortes e queimaduras começaram a desaparecer, velha e nova pele torcendo-se até que os machucados sumissem.

Aprovando com assentimento, o atirador pegou Cerberus rapidamente e com cuidado, a recolocou no coldre antes de se voltar sobre o calcanhar para ir embora. A saúde de Tifa estava a salvo e agora, com a ida da energia da materia, Vincent vacilou um momento na porta. Esfregando seu rosto, ele virou a curva para o próprio quarto, determinado a dormir toda a noite, mesmo que isso incluísse pesadelos infelizes.

* * *

Tifa olhou para baixo sobre seus braços cansados, sorrindo quando o sentimento familiar da energia quente morreu. Erguendo a cabeça, ela franziu o cenho para o desaparecimento do rubro. _Nem mesmo posso agradecer a ele,_ refletiu. Observando o quarto, ela estremeceu para a cama consumindo o lado esquerdo. Embora fosse um tanto larga e provavelmente iria ser confortável nesse momento, definitivamente, ela não queria entrar no calor aconchegante.

Virando-se para a direita, Tifa adiantou-se até a porta grande de mogno, mantendo-se na escuridão da esquadra de paredes azuis. Girando a maçaneta, ela a impulsionou para que abrisse e pôs sua cabeça pela abertura: o banheiro. Olhando para baixo, sobre seu traje, a artista marcial estremeceu quando a pele suja entrou em atrito com o tecido queimado. Ela precisava de um banho, ou talvez sua pele fuliginosa fosse cair.

Entrando no cômodo de ladrilhos cinza, ela andou em linha reta até o chuveiro, vidro envolvendo o pequeno canto do banheiro. Empurrando as portas para longe, ligou a cascata d'água até que o vapor encobrisse os detalhes dos ladrilhos cinza que a circundavam.

Tifa virou-se à procura de uma toalha e piscou surpresa para seu próprio reflexo olhando de volta para ela.

-Essa sou eu? – questionou, a boca de seu reflexo também se movendo. Manchas de lágrimas viajaram pelas bochechas e a fuligem cobriu seus traços. Ela poderia assumir Chaos em um tipo desajeitado de forma. Um Chaos fêmea... pobre Vincent, provavelmente engoliria um chocobo se isso acontecesse.

Ela sorriu diante ao pensamento, uma imagem grande de penas amarelas sendo posta pra fora dentre os lábios finos dele passou velozmente por sua mente. Rindo da imaginação infantil, Tifa, cuidadosamente removeu o uniforme sujo e o depositou com desgosto sobre o chão ladrilhado. Circundando a roupa, ela deslizou delicada pela abertura entre as duas portas de vidro para a água que esperava. Suspirando em contentamento, a artista marcial fechou os olhos enquanto pequenos rios corriam pela pele bronzeada.

* * *

Vincent olhou de relance para o relógio em cima do grande guarda-roupa de carvalho com as sobrancelhas franzidas; o encarando como se o relógio o zombasse. Tifa já estava no banho por uma hora. Ele sabia que mulheres tomavam banhos extremamente longos, mas isso era ridículo.

Resmungando sobre a respiração, endireitou-se para longe da larga cama de casal que consumia o centro do quarto. Por que ele a colocou **ali**? Ainda não tinha achado uma resposta, embora ela fosse do seu confinamento. Vincent certamente, não achava prazer na idéia de paredes se fecharem ao seu lado. Ele podia tolerá-la, no entanto, era algo a qual se livraria o quanto antes. Era idiotice não gostar de algo tão simples? O atirador podia matar homens sem hesitar e ainda, preferia sua cama no centro do quarto. Talvez as pessoas estivessem certas, ele era estranho.

Andando a passos largos para a esquerda, encontrou o grande guarda-roupa com o relógio no topo. Olhando de relance para ele mais uma vez, sua mão lentamente ergueu-se e soltou cada fivela que segurava o tecido rubro na sua silhueta. Quando a capa caiu longe dos ombros e sobre um braço que aguardava, ele continuou removendo todas as fivelas ao longo do seu torso, as quais eram designadas às costelas de Chaos se o demônio fosse libertado. Hojo não havia somente projetado seu corpo, mas o uniforme que ele era forçado a usar também, caso qualquer uma das entidades solicitassem.

Até mesmo a capa era uma exigência, a menos que Chaos preferisse ir sem asas.

Livrando o tronco de qualquer roupa, Vincent virou-se para olhar furiosamente seu reflexo no interior de um extenso espelho próximo á porta do banheiro. O olhar que poderia parar um homem, percorreu o corpo lamentavelmente coberto com cicatrizes. Nenhum ser humano teria medo **dessa **visão. Exalando a frustração para fora, virou-se para o guarda-roupa e abriu a primeira gaveta, a qual gemeu por não ser utilizada. Ele precisava encontrar algo que servisse como roupa de dormir, para Tifa preocupar-se levemente se soubesse que ele dormia em seu uniforme incomum.

O reflexo estava diferente e se olhou até os dedos do pé para examinar a nova roupa. A calça de malha caiu frouxa comparada ao couro largo e a camiseta parecia ser dois tamanhos maiores, mas isso iria servir. Olhando de volta para o reflexo, seus olhos caíram sobre a bandana cor de vinho presa em torno da testa. Sua garra, a única coisa que planejava deixar, cuidadosamente se ergueu para soltar o tecido macio até que ele se depositasse no chão em um amontoado.

As mechas de cabelo caíram, pendurando-se suavemente em seus olhos e Vincent balançou a cabeça com violência por um momento para ajustá-las. Os olhos rubros escureceram atrás dos fios, desaparecendo por um tempo antes de reaparecerem. Então, esse era o novo visual para a noite... _nada mal na verdade._

Caminhando até a cama, o atirador agarrou a camiseta preta e os shorts os dobrando e arrumando em cima da coberta escarlate. A água tinha finalmente cessado e Tifa precisaria de algumas roupas para as próximas horas. Eles teriam que ir fazer compras para ela mais tarde, mas por hora, uma camiseta guardada e os shorts dele deveriam servir... na verdade – elas eram boxers não usadas...


	5. O beijo de Tifa

Tifa observou o abismo verde-escuro, o cheiro calmante girando sobre seus sentidos e ansiando que seus olhos se fechassem para a noite.

Dobrando as pernas à baixo de si no sofá de couro preto de Vincent, suas unhas começaram um ritmo na cerâmica de cor pastosa. O chá de erva no interior vibrou continuamente, tão leve a batida contra o recipiente, que a acalmou ainda mais em um topor.

Ao seu lado, uma lâmpada emitia um suave brilho amarelo, que alcançava escassamente os cantos sombreados da pequena sala de leitura que ela havia descoberto. Vincent, embora não tivesse descoberto ainda o porquê, tinha construído uma pequena biblioteca no porão da bela mansão. Tifa nunca havia visto o atirador tocar num livro, mas lá estava este quarto, centenas cobrindo as prateleiras nas paredes. Sobre sua descoberta, ela decidiu que sentaria ali por um momento, meditando sobre os pensamentos até que o sono pretendesse buscá-la.

Baixando os olhos para a caneca, suspirou pesadamente contra a fumaça. Mesmo nesse estado abalado, um pequeno sorriso rastejou através de seus lábios enquanto ela roubava um rápido olhar de seu novo pijama.

Ele foi deixado do lado de fora da porta depois do seu banho, o homem que o entregou a ela fora de visão. Mas, estar nas boxers de Vincent manteve sua mente levemente em alerta caso ele entrasse.

Já era embaraçoso o suficiente, mesmo para ela, estar na presença de Vincent Valentine com esse começo intimidador, mas andar por aí com a roupa de baixo dele era algo que ela não esperava.

-Vejo que encontrou um dos meus tesouros.

Tifa apenas retraiu-se para a voz profunda que vinha da entrada atrás de si, os dedos que batucavam ficando lentos até que circundassem a caneca. –Eu nunca vi você com um livro, - ela murmurou, os olhos se fechando em um movimento rápido enquanto deixava o líquido quente correr pela garganta. O pequeno gole forçou sua mente a ficar vazia e seus ombros cederem.

Em um instante, ele estava em pé na frente dela e toda a fadiga que havia infestado seus movimentos desapareceu. Os orbes escuros viajaram lentamente sobre a forma dele antes de seus olhos se encontrarem. A capa tinha ido e o couro que consumia todo o corpo também havia sido removido, expondo um pouco mais de pele que ele normalmente mostraria. Os braços musculosos tencionaram e ela rapidamente espreitou seus olhos para longe no caso dele sentir necessidade de fugir.

-Você tem um rosto, - ela disse, sorrindo docemente para ele. –Nunca pensei que existiria um por baixo de todo esse tecido vermelho.

Isso fora um experimento escasso para manter a atenção dela longe dos seus restos, embora o verdadeiro desejo fosse encará-lo até que estivesse satisfeita.

Vincent grunhiu para a tentativa patética dela de ignorar o que ele tinha exposto para a noite, uma faísca em seus olhos revelando que ele sabia onde os pensamentos a artista marcial haviam se prostrado. –Se você continuar a encarar, talvez acabe caindo.

Limpando sua garganta, lentamente ela retornou a atenção para a caneca fria dentro de seu aperto. –Vai se sentar ou não? – bufou, seu verdadeiro pedido pairando entre eles. Tifa somente podia esperar que o ex-Turk fosse entender.

O atirador de olhos vermelhos ergueu uma sobrancelha até que a guerreira se admirasse, como se isso fosse voar para fora de sua testa.

Ele grunhiu enquanto os dedos enluvados esticaram-se para coçar a pele pálida do outro braço, as extremidades pontudas correndo quase que suavemente pela pele cicatrizada. Aliviando a coceira, ele a circundou, cruzou as pernas e largou o corpo próximo ao dela. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto inclinava o topo da cabeça contra as costas do sofá, expondo seu pescoço macio.

Com os olhos dele fechados, Tifa sorriu satisfeita para a oportunidade que tinha. Lentamente, seu foco viajou por todo o braço cicatrizado até os ombros, através do pescoço até o rosto. Inesperadamente, seu corpo girou automático para longe dele e seu estômago libertou-se rapidamente de tudo que havia comido hoje. Tossindo em náusea, ela apertou o estômago enquanto dobrava-se para frente. Uma mão apertou seu ombro enquanto ela piscava para a bagunça.

-Calma, isso é meramente uma reação.

Esfregando a boca com as costas da mão, a cabeça da artista marcial se virou para olhar o ponto rubro dentro das pálpebras pálidas. Seu coração pareceu parar com as palavras dele, e o tempo deixou de existir. –Reação de quê?

A cabeça dele ergueu-se e mais uma vez as mechas caíram sobre sua visão, mas se recusou a empurrá-las para longe. –Tifa, você tem que entender...

Pulando sobre os pés, ela andou em torno do sofá (atenta a bagunça que havia criado) de volta para a porta. –Do que você tá falando?

Vincent ficou em pé e a encarou, seus olhos se estreitando. –Eu fiz isso para sua própria segurança.

Os olhos de Tifa tremularam para a caneca dentro do aperto. –Você, você drogou isso não foi?! – ela demandou deixando a caneca cair e ignorando os estilhaços quando encontrou o chão. Seu peito se ergueu e caiu furiosamente enquanto o corpo exigia mais ar e os pensamentos estancavam-se.

-Você precisava descansar.

-Então você me droga?! – gritou –Que espécie de amigo é você? – Girando nos calcanhares, ela correu para a porta, a maçaneta parecia zombar dela enquanto tropeçava no piso escorregadio.

Vincent manobrou com mais equilíbrio quando saltou por cima do sofá e se arremessou na passagem dela. Ela colidiu nele com um grunhido, determinada a estar o mais longe possível de seu tão clamado amigo.

-Tifa, - ele rosnou em resposta, agarrando os braços dela e a chacoalhando para cessar toda a agitação. Ela ofegou e congelou; seu corpo em um movimento irregular enquanto o veneno penetrava. Sua visão começou a embaçar e Tifa queixou-se. –Fiz isso para o seu próprio bem.

-Vincent, como pôde?! Como eu posso confiar em você agora? Confiei em você com minha vida! Você me salvou e agora faz isso, - ela gritou.

-É um velho truque dos Turks, - disse simplesmente. –Isso ajuda a acalmar os nervos depois de se ver alguma coisa que uma pessoa normal não deveria ver. E o seu cansaço foi até mesmo notado no bar. Você não tem dormido bem desde que Cloud a deixou com as crianças.

Tifa fechou a boca e o encarou. Como ele sabia disso? Os olhos de Vincent procuraram pelos dela enquanto ele, lentamente a largava, recuando um pouco para dar a ela espaço. –Eu fui tão óbvia? – sussurrou, caindo de joelhos.

-Para olhos treinados, sim, - ele assentiu, ajoelhando depois dela.

-Mas você ao menos podia ter me dito o que ia fazer, - ela insistiu, o fitando, posto que sua raiva já houvesse passado. Fechando os olhos, seu corpo pediu que não os abrissem novamente – a droga finalmente tomou conta.

-Então você deveria ter ficado atenta, e isso não teria sido tão eficaz. – ele segurou seus ombros e Tifa não lutou para afastá-lo. Mesmo depois disso, sua confiança com ele continuou forte.

-Vincent?

O atirador grunhiu em resposta. Tifa abriu os olhos e encontrou a si mesma em uma posição muito comprometedora. Sua mente começou a rodar como se ela tivesse consumido muito do próprio álcool. Sorrindo maliciosamente, seu corpo balançou e olhando para o rosto dele, seu sorriso hesitou. –Acho que preciso de uma bebida.

-Outra reação, - ele explicou.

Tifa ergueu as sobrancelhas, -Sério? – Vincent assentiu e quando ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, Tifa inclinou-se em sua direção e plantou um beijo contra seus lábios. Ela sorriu enquanto suplicava para que ele propagasse os lábios para que sua língua entrasse.

Afastando-se depois de um pequeno sucesso, sua boca seguiu o maxilar dele até a base do pescoço, dando um beijo carinhoso sobre o pulso.

-Tifa, - Vincent se empurrou para longe, os olhos arregalados para o efeito da droga nela.

-Mm, eu já te disse que você é o cara mais honesto por aqui? – Outro sorriso inocente e os olhos dela se fecharam. Seu corpo afundou na direção do peito do atirador enquanto ele a segurava.

* * *

Vincent estremeceu quando ela dormiu contra ele. A pele ainda formigando devido ao toque dela e um dedo revestido de ouro se ergueu para correr ao longo de seu lábio inferior. –A droga, - murmurou, e cuidadosamente a levantou em seus braços. Ela precisava ir para a cama, embora ele soubesse que depois de tudo isso, sua mente não estaria pronta para cair no sono.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desses cinco caps. que postei ^.^. Vou traduzir mais outros cinco em breve, como podem ver.. é um trabalho árduo e duro -,-' *mãos calosas* xD Mandem reviews para que eu passe para a escritora ^.^. Arigatou, **

**Ryu-Sayuri~***


End file.
